This is Home
by Miss Daenerys
Summary: Starfire always thought of Tameran as her home. But she soon realizes that home is more than just the place you were born. Takes place during Betrothal. First Fic.


This is my first fanfic. Go easy on me but I accept constructive criticism.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or this song. Only this story.

Starfire gazed out the window of the T-ship as she and the Titans flew through space. She had hardly been able to sit still as they departed Earth on their way to Tameran. Being an outsider to Earth was tough for her sometimes. She still had trouble with the 'slang', her friends rarely tried her home planet's cuisine that she would prepare, and, though she kept this bit of information from her friends, mainly Robin, she often heard the comments and jokes she heard others make about her. It always made her heart twinge for her home planet, the one place she knew she would always belong.

**_I've got my memories_**

******_Always inside of me_**

******_But I can't go back_**

******_Back to how it was_**

******_I believe you now_**

******_I've come too far_**

******_No I can't go back_**

___**Back to how it was**___

Throughout the trip, and while she was packing up her belongings, Robin had voiced his displeasure about her impending nuptials. She was 17 Earth now, however, and had already gone through her Transformation, which qualified her to be of marrying age on her home planet. It was the way of her people. Deep down, she knew this day would someday come. And while she was sad to say good bye to her friends, she was excited to return.

For Robin, he felt like he living in his own personal nightmare. As if losing her to another guy wasn't enough, the fact that she was a freaking princess felt like the final nail in his coffin on top of losing the girl of his dreams.

_**Created for a place I've never known**_

After flying through space for what felt like days, and defeating an unknown alien army, Tameran finally came into sight. Starfire nearly burst from her pod the second they landed. She was finally home! She introduced her friends to Galfore, her k'norfka, and showed everyone around the palace she had grown up in.

For Robin, he felt like he living in his own personal nightmare. As if losing her to another guy wasn't enough, the fact that she was a freaking princess felt like the final nail in his coffin on top of losing the girl of his dreams.

Robin immediately noticed her excitement about returning to Tameran. Her feet never touched the ground as she glided through the halls, pointing out various rooms and views of the planet's landscape along the way, and her eyes shone with pride as she told stories from her childhood. As he continued to see her face light up with happiness, it pained him to admit a realization that was beginning to dawn on him, this was where she belonged.

_**This is home**_

******_Now I'm finally where I belong_**

******_Where I Belong_**

******_Yeah, this is home_**

******_I've been searching for a place of my own_**

******_Now I've found it_**

******_Maybe this is home_**

___**This is home**_

The Titans piled into the dining hall for dinner. Suddenly they realized how Starfire must have felt all this time on Earth. Everything was new and strange to them and yet, it was all perfectly Starfire.

They then noticed everyone drop to their knees and they followed suit. The Empress had arrived. Blackfire. After the initial shock of realizing Starfire's sister had broken out of prison to take over her home planet had worn of, the Titans and Starfire were then introduced to her husband-to-be. Blackfire also dropped the bombshell that Tameran would be annihilated should Starfire refuse the marriage.

Robin immediately noticed the hesitance in her voice and the distressed look on her face though her words spoke nothing but agreement and acceptance. She didn't want to do this.

**_Belief over misery_**

******_I've seen the enemy_**

******_And I won't go back_**

******_Back to how it was_**

******_And I got my heart set on what happens next_**

******_I got my eyes wide it's not over yet_**

___**We are miracles and we're not alone**_

Starfire's eyes remained downcast all the way to her sleeping quarters. Her heart now ached. Ached for the life she was going to be leaving behind and for the life she was unsure would lie ahead. She looked at her wedding dress hanging on her wardrobe. It was beautiful, just how she always dreamed it would be. Except she would not the getting the wedding she anticipated. She would not be staying on Tameran and she more than disappointed with her chosen groom. Glancing at her communicator on the nearby table only made her heart ache more for friends. She stepped onto her balcony to get some air when Robin stepped over the edge. He told her what her hear was already telling her. It wasn't best for her; she didn't want to marry the Sklertch. But a voice that occupied part of both of her mind and heart overpowered his words. This was her home. She had to do what was best to protect it.

**_This is home_**

******_Now I'm finally where I belong_**

******_Where I Belong_**

******_Yeah, this is home_**

******_I've been searching for a place of my own_**

******_Now I've found it_**

******_Maybe this is home_**

___**This is home**_

The truth came out, Blackfire lied. Fueled by anger, Starfire took her down as the sisters fought for the crown. Starfire came out victorious but as she placed the crown on her head, she knew instantly, this wasn't what she wanted. Blackfire had been right about one thing, Earth had changed her.

**_And now after all my searching_**

******_After all my questions_**

******_I'm gonna call it home_**

******_I've got a brand new mindset_**

******_I can finally see the sunset_**

___**I'm gonna call it home**_

Saying goodbye to her home planet this time around wasn't nearly as painful. She knew deep down this would always be her birth home but with the exception of her k'norfka, there was nothing left worth staying for on Tameran. Earth was where her friends, her family, and ultimately a large portion of her heart were. As the T-Ship left Tameran's atmosphere, Starfire closed her eyes as tears began to leak out. She sniffed and watched as the planet grew smaller and smaller. As Tameran faded into the distance, Starfire turned back around just as she heard Cyborg's voice over the radio say they were headed back home.

She smiled through her tears. 'I am going home, ' she thought.

**_This is home_**

******_Now I'm finally where I belong_**

******_Where I Belong_**

******_Yeah, this is home_**

******_I've been searching for a place of my own_**

******_Now I've found it_**

******_Maybe this is home_**

___**This is home**_

Much later that night, Starfire stood in front of the window in her bedroom in the darkness. She was dressed and ready for bed but found herself unable to sleep. She looked up at the stars and wondered to herself which one could be Tameran. She would miss it, that she was sure of. But, Earth had so many wonderful things that Tameran didn't have. Her friends were here, her new life was here, and she was happy. Very happy in fact. She wondered for a moment how she ever thought she could leave all of it behind. She smiled to herself. This was her home, it had been for a long time, it had just taken her a while to see it.

**_Now I know_**

******_Yeah, this is home_**

******_I've come too far_**

******_And I won't go back_**

A knock sounded at her door.

"You may enter," she called.

Robin walked in, still in his uniform. He had that same smile on his face that had been there since they left Tameran.

"Hey, I was hoping you'd still be awake," he said coming to stand beside her.

"Indeed. It has been an eventful past couple of days, yet I find myself unable to slumber." Robin didn't push that matter. He knew the whole experience must have been hard for her.

Robin then reached into a pocket in his utility belt. "Well, I just came by to drop this off, you left it in your pod of the T-Ship." In his now outstretched hand was her communicator. She took it from him with a smile.

"Thank you Robin. It is nice to know I will not be giving this up again in the future, " she replied with her gaze still fixed on the device.

Robin reached out and touched her cheek to bring her eyes up to him. He thought he'd have to say bye to her forever yesterday, he wasn't wasting any more time. He leaned forward and captured Starfire's lips in a sweet kiss. She almost immediately responded, taking a fistful of his shirt in one hand to bring him closer to herself while his other arm snaked around her waist to deepen the kiss. They broke apart a moment later, both with smiles on their faces.

As, Robin brushed a stray piece of hair away from her face, he whispered the words that made her eyes glow and her smile broader.

"It's good to have you back home, Starfire."

_**Yeah, this is home**___

Thanks again for reading! :)

-Dani


End file.
